Family Guy Dark Ages
by dpbclover
Summary: The world lies in ruins. The evil organization Ultimate Leader threatens the world. With the evil rising in power, it is up to the Elite's to rise up once more and take on the enemy they fought many years ago.


Family Guy: Dark Ages

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy

A woman cloaked in red stepped through a ruined city. She shivered as a small breeze blew through the ruins. She pulled her cloak closer to her. She covered her nose with a swish of her arm, the smell of smoke suffocating.

She sighed. This wasn't the first city that had been lost. _They_ had struck again. Another city, another mess, more lives lost. Devastation lay around her and soon there would probably be more.

Grey and smoking buildings lay in stone ruins around the once lively city along bodies that had been turned into ashes. She reached into a pack that was strapped onto her back. She pulled out a pair of red gloves and put them onto her now rough hands. She would have to be prepared- _they_ may still be here.

She cast wary eyes over the ruins once more before leaving the village. She was following an old dirt path that led into surrounding woodlands. The woods that would have once been full of life, was deserted. She was used to the quiet, however, for more than fifteen years had passed since the decline of the world. Well, not the whole world- just the countries that didn't cooperate with the "Ultimate Leader".

The Ultimate Leader was an orginization that wished to enslave the whole world, bend them to their will, and in thier minds, make the world a better place. Families and towns were seperated and destroyed. Betrayal was common among many familes as some wished to be part of the Ultimate Leader.

Her own family was destroyed in such a way. She was by herself now just as many people were. She was now an elite, someone who opposed the Ultimate Leader and fought back.

There was a ruslting of leaves in the woodlands. She turned her head to look. There was a fleeting image of a shadow in the distance. Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

She ran a long while jumping rocks, and dodging holes before she finally came to a halt. She was out of breath and panting hard. She could run no more.

The pack on her back had grown heavier as she ran making her shoulders sore. She slid it off of her back and tossed her long red hair back. Sweat dripped down her face and she wiped it off with the corner of her cloak. She sat down on a large rock.

The peace and quiet of the woodlands was unnerving and she began to feel as if she were being watched. With a sigh she strapped her pack back onto her back and began to walk off.

The path was rough and had many holes in it. She found it hard to walk without bumping into a rock or a tree limb. The path rose steeply as it followed a hill, making it even harder to climb.

She heard a twig snap. With a quick thrust of her head she saw the shadow once more. It was heading closer towards her. She halted her step and turned to face the oncoming shadow.

By the time she had taken the pack off of her back, the shadow had reached her. Now that it was closer, she could tell that it was a male. He wore the uniform of one of the Ultimate Leader. On his hands were a pair of grey gloves. This signified that he was of a low rank. She knew that this guy was the one responsible for the destruction of the village.

He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in closer as if to kiss her and grabbed her breast roughly. With a hard shove, she flung his hand off of her. The man cried in surprise as she brought her foot around in a spin-kick, catching him in the face, cloak billowing.

The man landed on the ground with a loud _thump_. His face was red with anger and embarrassment. He stood as if ready to fight, this woman was stronger than what he had thought.

He thrust his palm outwards as if to hit her, but instead, recieved a smash into the sides of his head as the woman dodged. Blood trickled down his face. With a defeated roar, he ran into the woodlands away from the fight. She followed.

The woods became a shadowed blur as she followed the man in front of her. Her keen eyes could make out his shape. He was getting closer to her, because she was faster than him.

The dark woods began to lighten as a fire became visible in the distance. The fire was in a wide clearing, and after looking hard enough, she distinguished that it was a village- on fire. Screams reached her ears and smoke stung her eyes.

The smoke that had begun to develop the dark forest was now surrounding the prey and predator. She could still see the man in front of her. He was only an arms length away.

The man gasped as he felt his back get hit roughly. He turned just in time to see the woman's hand glow bright red. The last thing that he thought before he died was, "How- did she.. see me?"

With a gurgle and growl he fell to the ground. Leaves blew in the air as his weight smashed into the ground. The woman ran forward still, hoping to save the burning village.

The burning smoke passed revealing the village that was on fire. Dead bodies littered the ground. The heat was intense as the flames burned high. This did not bother the woman however.

She cast cold eyes on the gray uniformed men who were running around. They were heading to a large helicopter that was in the center of the village, farthest away from the fire. She could see the men laughing. This was another village destroyed- a game. She could feel anger as hot as fire burn in her stomach, and her hands glew bright red as she realized that no villager lived.

She moved with the guile of a wildcat stalking it's prey as she approached a member of "Ultimate Leader" who was headed towards the helicopter. She placed her mouth by his ear and blew in it. The man fell to the ground dead.

She advanced towards the helicopter after stealing the suit of the man. It was a little long, but she quickly burnt the loose ends off. Filing in line after another man, she boarded the helicopter.

"That was a nice village," began one man who sat in the front of the helicopter, "Too bad we had to kill them," He snickered along with everyone else in the room. The woman just stood there, expression blank. The men noticed her quiet nature.

"Joey, what's yer problem? The cp'n made a joke," said one of the men next to her.She smirked before spinning in a quick motion, catching the guy in the face with a kick. He staggered backwards holding his face with his hand.

"What was that fer," he mumbled surprised that his teammate did such a thing. She didn't answer, just tore of the clothes of the man called Joey, revealing her black uniform underneath. The men immediately jumped into an attacking position.

"Get her!" called the captain of the squad. One man lunged at her, thrusting his fist out. She neatly side-stepped his attack. The rest of the men charged at her with a growl. She ducked before they hit, and then stood back up. Grabbing two men by their heads, she smashed them together. They fell to the floor.

There were about five men left, and each of them now had anger in their eyes. One man charged at her again, but with a quick smash from her fist to his groin, he fell.

The men began to hesitate, captain falling back behind the men. Fear and anger conflicted and showed in his eyes as he bellowed to the scared men, "What are ye' waitin' for? Get her, you cowards!"

The three men advanced on her just to be taken out quickly. Two of them fell, but the third one stood and ripped a metal pole off from the side of the wall. He ran towards her with it, brandishing it like a spear. With a flash, she jumped. The men looked about the confusedly.

Suddenly, a black shadow shot out from behind the man and smashed him in his neck. He fell to the floor, unconsious. Now only the captain was left awake.

While all of the fighting was going on, the captain had begun to put on a parachute. Glancing back, he caught a glimpse of the strange woman walking towards him. He opened the helicopter door and jumped.

The woman struggled to walk as the wind rushed into the helicopter. Papers that had been lying around blew everywhere. The tornado like winds stung her eyes more than the smoke, but she managed to make it to the door.

Grabbing the unconsious body of a man lying at her feet, she jumped out. The extra weight made her fall faster than normal, and she soon was falling alongside the captain of the ship. Dropping the man she was holding, she latched her hands onto the captain's back.

Fear shown in his eyes as the strange woman smirked at him. Suddenly memories flooded his mind. He knew who this woman was.

It had been when Ultimate Leader first started that he had met this woman. She was with a group known as the elite's. They had opposed the organization, and had almost won- due to the amazing power of the woman in front of him.

They had waited in the shadows for a few years, taking out an odd village here and there. Now, they had come back- stronger than ever and now, he was going to be killed by this woman.

"Lois," he breathed as her name struck him like a hammer. The woman nodded, still keeping the smirk on her face.

The woman's face drew nearer to the frightened man's as she placed a hot kiss on his lips. A burning, agognizing pain shot through the man for a split second- causing him to scream before he completely disentigrated.

Snatching the parachute, the woman calmly strapped it on her back. Right now, she was in a headlong dive towards the ground. As she fell, she waved her hands in an upward motion. Instantly the fire surrounding her and the village drew closer smashing into the helicopter. The landscape was alight in a sea of fire. It exploded in a shower of fireworks. Wind gushed from the explosion. The woman steaded her swaying hair before flipping in the air and pulling the string on her parachute. She landed expertly on the ground and sighed. This was all in a days work. She walked off, through the burning ring of fire, and on with her journey.


End file.
